


Good Ideas

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, For Kjelle that means morning exercise, Morning Routines, OT3 Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: “A-Are you sure this is a good idea?”

  “Noire...ah, one hundred,” Kjelle grunted as she touched her chest to the floor, completing yet another push-up, “You’ve asked that about as many times as sets I’ve done.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend hooked me on the idea of Gaius/Sully/Stahl (same friend gave me the suggestion for this pairing so thanks), so I felt like it was the perfect place to introduce them. Noire's parentage doesn't really factor in. 
> 
> This is another fic in my pursuit to write as much femslash as possible while I'm in the mood to.

“A-Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Noire...ah, one hundred,” Kjelle grunted as she touched her chest to the floor, completing yet another push-up, “You’ve asked that about as many times as sets I’ve done.”

“I know that but...” Noire tried to subdue her instinctive fidgeting so she wouldn’t disturb her girlfriend. At that moment, she was sitting on Kjelle’s back, as per request, to add an “ _extra element of challenge_ ” to her daily workout (though at the time she failed to specify what exactly she would be doing). Noire had initially agreed with gusto. She loved being of use, and especially of use to Kjelle.

However, that enthusiasm waned when she was woken at 4:30 a.m on a Saturday. Kjelle, similar to two out of her three parents, rose with the lark each day, ready and alert. Noire took a path similar to Kjelle’s third parent, preferring to snuggle under the warmth of her covers until she could no longer hide from the midday sun. A coward she may be but a liar she was not, so she groggily followed Kjelle into the kitchen. They consumed a light breakfast, granola, yogurt, and a banana each, before Kjelle motioned for them to walk to the home gym (“home gym” meant a small corner in the living room that was full of exercise equipment).

She stood idly by before Kjelle went to her knees, already in perfect push-up form before she fully hit the ground, “Alright, hop on.”

Noire blinked, blaming what she’d heard on her lack of wakefulness, “Huh?”

“Cimb up on my back.”

Numb from shock, she dutifully obeyed, gingerly sitting atop her girlfriend’s back. Kjelle nudged her shoulder up to get her to sit more firmly. Noire yelped, but adjusted regardless. Her stomach dropped as her feet no longer touched the ground, and again when they returned. But her surprise lessened and was replaced by a familiar feeling of warmth gathering her cheeks.

In this position, she could feel Kjelle’s muscles strain and ripple underneath her. Knowing how they looked, and how they felt with her hands, feeling them this way...it took all her limited willpower not to squeak each time Kjelle’s shoulders tightened with effort. It was too early in the morning to be this flustered. If she wasn’t so assured of Kjelle’s pout, she would have climbed off and back into bed.

Her embarrassment gave way to concern when, around sixty five or so, as Kjelle’s even breathing became panting and groaning. Being how she was, Noire naturally assumed it was her added weight which gave her “invincible” ( _"I’m not made of steel!_ ” Kjelle once said at the praise) girlfriend trouble.

“Are...you alright?”

That was the first  of the many inquires to Kjelle’s well-being that morning.

“101...” Kjelle’s breathing had gotten heavier, but she'd pushed herself more on off-days, “Noire, I wouldn’t have asked for this if I couldn’t handle it.”

“I know, I know but...” she bit her lip, “If you got hurt because of me...I don’t know what...” Surprisingly, Noire didn’t cry much, but the tears brimming now were almost audible. Kjelle sighed and lowered herself to the floor once more.

“102,” as soon as the number left her lips, she gently shrugged so Noire would get off her. Noire did so without hesitance, sitting criss-cross beside her on the floor. Kjelle sat up, stretching her body as she spoke.

"Noire. My mother has done more pushups with that with BOTH my fathers on her back.”

“S-Stahl and Gaius? But Stahl is so large!”

“Exactly. And Papa,” Stahl was Father, and Gaius was Papa, “eats so much candy that he’s not on the light side either. Compared to either of them, you’re like a feather.”

Once she deemed herself limber enough, she leaned forward and pecked Noire on the cheek. Her girlfriend turned accordingly red and she smiled, “Honestly I like the burn anyway. You know I’ve never backed down from a challenge.”

“Y-You were in the nurse’s office with cuts and bruises as often as I was with colds,” she laughed, a small sign of Kjelle’s victory, “So I know that fairly well.”

“We were in the nurse’s office when I asked you out, right?” She stood up to grab a waiting water bottle from the table, from which she sipped greedily, “You had gotten a pretty bad nosebleed. I was worried sick and they wouldn’t let me go so...I sort of punched the kid next to me.”

“What!?” Noire shrieked, both in horror and amusement, “You said he started it!”

Kjelle scratched her cheek, “I didn’t wanna tell you that I was so worried I purposefully got into a fight! Man, Mom was mad. I think she would have given me an extra beating if Father didn’t hold her back. Papa gave me some candy when I told him it was to get a girl.”

“You...did that for me?”

“Ah, yeah...” a blush stained her cheeks, “I got suspended because I wasn’t just defending myself. But hey,” she grinned, “I got a cute girlfriend out of it.”

“Wha...” Noire was sure they looked like a pair of idiots, blushing together in their tiny living room at five a.m. But this time, she really couldn’t bring herself to care. Happiness left no room for embarrassment or shame, and all she could think of was her desire to kiss Kjelle right now. Deciding that acting on impulse this once couldn’t really hurt.

...after she had leapt up in Kjelle’s arm and planted a smooch on her, that impression changed when her calf knocked against the table. A nasty bruise was sure to form, but the pain was momentarily lost when Kjelle gathered her up to continue the kiss.

“You hurt yourself, didn’t you?” Kjelle asked against her lips. She laughed awkwardly, “Y-Yes...”

“Of course you did...” the phrase would fit in the mouth of someone who was irritated, but Kjelle’s tone was so full of love Noire’s heart melted. Now instead of two idiots just blushing in their kitchen at five a.m, they were two idiots kissing in their living room at 5:03 a.m. The fact that Kjelle had paused her workout for this meant all the more to Noire.

“Shouldn’t you keep going?” she said, though she didn’t sound like she really wanted them to part. It didn’t take someone who knew her well to hear that. Kjelle leaned forward to peck her nose.

“Lips need exercise too.”

It took little to convince Noire just how good of an idea that was.•

**Author's Note:**

> I got more into this than expected...might expand this into a 'verse someday, you never know. The title references Kjelle's three good ideas - the exercise, the punching a kid, and the kissing.


End file.
